Bond Of Flames
by Punkie-Spunk
Summary: [oneshot] Roxas was gone...what place did I have to bring him back? [Axel POV]


**Disclaim**: I don't own KHII. Trust me.

**A/N**: Another Axel POV, and my XIII'th Oneshot. That was kind of the original plan to at least make thirteen before I kind of...stopped the Oneshot-pourage for a bit.

**.:Bond Of Flames:.**

He's gone...but he's not forgotten...

I still remember him like it was only yesterday he stood beside me and acted as my partner. My best friend.

And it was from some brat with a giant Key from which he was born. I wasn't sure weather to hate him for taking him away or worship the kid for being stupid enough to lose his heart and bring Roxas to life... The Keybearer confused me to no end sometimes... And I can't help but laugh that someone as close to my enemy was my best friend. Roxas and Sora were connected...it never really bothered me until they fused and I never saw Roxas again.

And the funny thing is...I did see a lot of Roxas every time Sora and I met. Castle Oblivion, he'd still give me the pathetic glare of death every time I insulted him or revealed something he really didn't like. Sora and Roxas were almost completely different from one another, and yet the exact same in more ways than one.

Roxas was truly remarkable. And he was born from some kid who got lucky and was chosen by the Keyblade.

Ironic how some things unfolded like that I guess.

But now that I betrayed the Organization, and had Saix on my tail and probably ready to assassinate me, I'd say I had pretty good odds. Roxas might've been gone, but I knew just the way to get him back. Hopefully, Sora had kept his head loose and would lose his heart again...

I wanted Roxas to come back, I really did...and at the same time, I really kind of...didn't. If Roxas was gone, Roxas was gone. It was no different from Larxene being gone, or Lex, or Zexion and Demyx. Yeah, Roxas was different, but...well, what place do I really have to bring him back?

If I had emotions, then I think that would be an act of selfishness.

And yeah...after I kidnapped Kairi, I felt a little bad. Regret, maybe. But if there was one thing Saix and I agreed on was that Sora needed to become angry. I wasn't apart of the Organization anymore, sure, but I still wanted to be whole like all the others wanted. So when the right time would come, I'd take what I needed from our Kingdom Hearts, and...well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

But for now, I had to find out where the illusive little Sora had gotten to. He might've been hard to miss, but he sure as hell left no trail behind.

I thought it was safe to assume that he had somehow made his way to Twilight Town trying to figure out what the deelio was with the old Mansion. Even though DiZ created Twilight Town, none of the citizens were very bright. None of them thought it was eve just a little odd that a building older than most of them was still standing...at the end of a forest. With a lock on the gate. Honestly.

So, I followed him. And I was right; he was in Twilight, mumbling something about the Realm of Darkness...that kid was OBSESSED with Kairi and...Riku or whatever. I only rolled my eyes and when I finally caught up to him, He was in the computer room...with the totaled computer in the corner. Roxas must'a done that...I stayed a good distance away from Sora and his weird little friends as I followed him until they actually found the damn portal to the Realm. Heh. Maybe he's smarter than what I give him credit for.

He walked in before I could really register what to do next. Climbing around on the freaky walls in there wasn't an option to hide... So I'll just...sit here. Wait for him to lose his heart. I'd know because the two little animals would come out running and sob on the ground...or something. But...oh who am I kidding? Roxas isn't coming back, there's nothing I can do.

I detach from the overhang and land on my feet, and enter the portal myself. Well maybe letting Sora lose his heart wouldn't have taken longer than I thought... 'cause, man was he losing.

He's surrounded by the Nobodies, yelling out "It's no use!" I summoned the chakram come to the rescue...like an idiot. "Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you!" I shouted as a warning, easily slicing through a few of them with my weapons. "Get goin'!" I shout at the brunet, seemingly dumbfounded boy.

"Why?" Could there have BEEN a stupider question!

"Don't ask. Just do it!" The instant I let my guard down, I'm knocked to the floor by two of the Dusks. But there's Sora, not listening to anything I say, and actually knocking them off of me. "You okay?"

"I kidnapped Kairi, but she got away from me. After that, Saix caught her. He's a member of Organization XIII. Saix. Got it memorized? Now go save her!" I plea, noticing a Dusk flying toward us. Sora turns and slices through it, "Leave us alone!"

And yet we continue to fight. Hell, I knew for a fact that this particular band of Nobodies wasn't going to die off; this place was a breeding ground for them. But I still fought, despite that fact. I wasn't sure if Sora was aware of that anyway.

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side." Sora turned to look at me, "Feeling a little...regret?"

I smile, realizing finally that...even thought I wasn't meant to exist, here I am. Nature didn't intend for some pyromaniac like me to roam the Earth... So what place did I have to be here? Roxas wasn't coming back; no one was coming back. Sora would eventually kill off Siax, Luxord, Xigbar, and even Xemnas. I had no right to prolong the inevitable. "Nah...I can handle these punks. Watch this!"

All the hard work finally came down to one last thing. I jump to the center of the growing horde of Nobodies, focusing every coursing fiber of fire I claimed, combining it with anger and frustration. The charkam spin around my fountain of fire, and I scream out in slight pain, creating a gigantic torrent of flames which hopefully, cleared a pathway for Sora...

After that, I didn't even have the strength to stand anymore. I fell. And for once, it felt...good.

"You're...fading away..." I hear Sora say, opening my eyes enough to look up at him. "Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I mean? Not that Nobodies actually HAVE beings...right? Anyway, I digress. Go, find Kairi. Oh, almost forgot... Sorry for what I did to her." I can barely talk, but I try to get everything I needed to out. "When we find her, you can tell her that yourself." And I look up, and see Roxas again, giving me that determined little look again.

"Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one." I laugh weakly. "Axel, what were you trying to do?" I take full realization of the question. What the hell WAS I trying to do, anyway? I can only find one answer, and I'm pretty sure it's right. "I wanted to see Roxas. He...was the only one I liked... He made me feel...like I had a heart. It's kind of...funny... You make me feel...the same... Kairi's in the castle dungeon. Now go."

I used the last bit of energy I had to lift my hand and make a portal to the World That Never Was... I hear Sora quietly whisper my name before...well everything goes blank. I'm not embodied anymore, I can tell that... But somehow, I'm walking... This must be the light at the end of the tunnel that everyone keeps talking about. I have to shield my eyes from the intensity of the blinding light. I try to focus on the end of the bright light...and there stood a short figure with sandy blond hair. And there's Roxas again, outstretching his hand toward me.

I lowered my hand, widening my eyes, despite how bright the light was... There he was. Standing right in front of me. I mouthed his name, walking unsteadily toward his hand... And at the last second, I grabbed it. And he turned to face the blinding light, leading us both into Hell of Heaven, I wasn't sure.

But wherever we were going, we were going _together_.

**-End-**

**A/N: **Hehehehe...I love my Deelio reference in there...it really sounds like something Axel would say, doncha think? Hehehe...Deelio...I've been saying that a lot too recently...so, there it is! Reflecting from the writer onto her oneshots!

I'm not mentally stable...oh well.

R+R?


End file.
